Trealla Fantrol
Trealla Fantrol — the home of line yos'Galan, Clan Korval.Local Custom, ch 19 See Jelaza Kazone for the home of Line yos'Phelium. See Korval's Employees for staff at each residence. *Residing at Trealla Fantrol in the past four generations: Petrella yos'Galan, Sae Zar yos'Galan, Er Thom yos'Galan, Anne Davis, Shan yos'Galan, Padi yos'Galan, Nova yos'Galan, Syl Vor yos'Galan, Anthora yos'Galan, her twin babies Shindi and Mik, etc... *The meaning of Trealla Fantrol appears to be unstated on Liad *Trealla Fantrol stood four-square and solid as a monolithic sentry to Korval's valley, restricting access to Jela's Tree and the original clanhouse, Jelaza Kazone. *"Our mother taught that, in the past, it was also a fortress, guarding the mouth of our valley." *Rich and elegant, meant to intimidate, a show of wealth, strength, power -- with "an ambassadorial suite" —— Local Custom, chapter 11 (for Havelin, of course) *Trealla Fantrol "was house writ large, bold, and proud....She might have supposed it to be a mercantile center or a building attached to an university...Mouse & Dragon, ch 8 *When Cheever McFarland delivered Edger's package in Carpe Diem he counted at least seven chimneys and several staircases: They passed beneath an archway, and the perfume of the flowers was momentarily overpowering until driven away by a sharp, lemony scent from the bushes on both sides. The bushes ended and the cab spun through a quick right turn, left turn, emerged into a sweeping elliptical drive, and stopped smoothly at the base of a stairway. Cheever stared, hand curling into a fist on his thigh; the weight of the package in his pocket trebled, and he wished fervently that he had taken the time to buy a new shirt.. . . Jeeves's step was most people's hike, Cheever decided some minutes later. It took more time to cross the slippery marble foyer than it did to go through a normal Terran house, and he added a second or two to the trip by stopping to stare at the sweep of strellawood stairs. "The grand staircase," Jeeves murmured as they moved on. "Each riser hand-carved with an episode from the Great Migration and other illustrious points of history. I'm told it's quite impressive." "Uh . . .yeah. Yeah, it's real nice," Cheever said, and followed the 'bot down a side hall only a little less wide than the foyer.Carpe Diem Liad Solcintra Port /ch 13 Staff on Liad *'Mr. pak'Ora' served happily as butler for Anne Davis until ... his Delm Ranvit summoned him home, when Val Con was a halfling. Then Jeeves took his place as butler. (Intelligent Design) on Surebleak Construction Site on Surebleak: *Shan yos'Galan and Priscilla are buying an island from Yulie Shaper, for the yos'Galan house site. Twin saplings from The Tree will be planted on the island. Dragon in Exile, epilogue *An Archipelago is a potential site for new Trealla Fantrol: Daav to Shan: “Our neighbor, the excellent Mr. Shaper, tells me that Boss Sherton undertakes to build a road to the sea. The delm was unsurprised.” “She must have been working on it for years,” Shan said, obligingly following him into the new subject. “Considering what she has to work with and how far along it is. I’m going to propose to the delm that we offer to assist her —” He kicked at an embedded boulder, artfully missing — “since we’ll be doing work of our own.” “That would,” Daav said, “be neighborly, and a road to the sea must benefit all.” “It may benefit Korval more than most. I’ve been looking about Surebleak for a place to site yos’Galan’s new house.” “Surely there’s room at Jelaza Kazone for us all? And no need for a fortress to protect our valley, here. All we need do in order to remain inviolate is to fail to fix the road.” Shan grinned. “As you point out, it’s hardly prudent for all of us to travel in the same car.” Daav inclined his head, acknowledging the point. “Yet, in terms of a strike from space, two houses as near as this location and the seacoast –“ “I have my eye on the archipelago that lies east and north of here.” “North?” “Yes, it seems lunatic. However, according to Weatherman Brunner, once the mirrors are deployed in orbit, and tuned correctly, we should see some climatic benefit very quickly — and the situation I have in mind is only a few degrees nearer the pole.” He sighed. “The records of the founding company being what they are — or, more accurately, what they aren’t — it becomes a challenge to know who, if anyone, may have a prior claim. Also, one would want to take a proper look around, and invite the scouts to do likewise. If they find the situation pleasing, then we might ease the pressure cooking of culture in the capital city.” “Do so many scouts follow the Dragon?” Daav asked, startled. “Ms. dea’Gauss’ database will be definitive, of course. My impression is that there is an. . .ideological divide between those who consider themselves to be scouts and those who consider themselves Liaden scouts.” “Yes, so Clonak had said. I had not understood the rift was so wide.” “Becoming wider, as I hear it –” Ghost Ship Splinter: Daav's Up Early references Category:Clan Korval